


Crossing the Line

by necroneol



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, also vague chikai reference, haha cause. they kiss three times ahahah, this was gonna be high school au but I left it vague for imagination sake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 12:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20258023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroneol/pseuds/necroneol
Summary: Some rules are meant to be broken, even if they were never actually existent to begin with, and even if breaking said rules involved kissing your best friend.





	Crossing the Line

Side-long looks were allowed. Staying up until 4AM texting each other was allowed. Sharing a bed, even into high school, was allowed. Even sitting close enough on the subway seats on the way home that their hands touched was allowed.

_But this_, Sora thought as he took hold of Riku’s shirt collar, _was not allowed._

No one had ever actually set any sort of parameters as to what they could and couldn’t do with each other, but both of them had operated under certain assumptions, and it was easy to say that this violated both of their self-set rules. Did he care? Well, yes. Very much actually. His heart felt like it was about to beat itself to deathwhat with the rate it was going on, and it actually wasn’t out of excitement, as one would expect it to be in the case of finally kissing the person that made one so incredibly happy every day for 17 years. No, it was more like a “wow I’m literally the stupidest idiot on the planet I just ruined everything on impulse and now I’m about to get slapped. Really hard.”

Was it too late to take it back? Definitely. Was Sora already thinking of half-baked excuses and blatant lies should Riku deliver the very slap Sora was expecting? Duh. It’s Sora.

But _gods, _if Riku didn’t taste so GOOD.

Like…medicated chapstick. And maybe a little bit of his lunch. Which didn’t sound all that attractive now that Sora thought about it, but his mushy brain didn’t care even a little. Riku tasted good because he tasted like Riku. That was all Sora needed.

Riku made a little noise, a grunt, and reflexively his hand raised. He put his hand to Sora’s collar, fingertips at his neck, palm over his collar bones. He pushed, but it was feeble and without true intent. Sora drew back anyways, jerking away, putting both hands to his flaming cheeks. He cringed and opened his mouth, ready to spit out his first excuse—

“You’re really mean, you know that?”

Sora blinked. His eyes grew hot and moist. The instantaneous beginning of tears. “Wuh…what?” He whispered.

Riku reached out, taking one of Sora’s hands into his own. He held it so gently, Sora thought he might crumble. He smiled, ever so slightly, and like some stupid cheesy movie scene, a breeze picked up. The sound of rustling palm leaves and the agitation of the ocean’s surface nearly drowned out Riku’s reply: “I was supposed to be the one to make the first move.”

Sora laughed, but it was more like a hiccup that turned very quickly into a gross, loud sob. The tears came down—snot, too. He squeezed RIku’s hand so hard it might have broken if it was anyone else. “You’re a jerk, Riku!” His cry was followed by a weak attempt at a kick, aimed right at Riku’s shin, which of course set him off balance and gave Riku ample opportunity to take him by the elbow and pull him into a tight hug.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Riku murmured, resting his chin atop Sora’s head. His hair tickled his neck. “What’d you kiss me for, anyways?”

“I dunno.” Sora grumbled, lifting his shoulders in a shrug. The pouting had begun. “Do I need a reason?”

Riku hummed. “Well. Given _I’ve_ been trying to think of a reason to kiss _you _for about four years now I suppose I would like to hear what you decided was the right criteria.”

Sora sniffled. He rubbed his nose on Riku’s shirt, leaving snot and tears that Sora knew Riku would fuss about. It was fun when Riku fussed at him about little things. “I…I guess I’ve just been thinking.”  
  
“You, thinking? That’s impressive.”

“I wish I could take a kiss back.”

Riku laughed, and Sora could feel it with his forehead against his broad chest. He smiled to himself. “You don’t mean that,” Riku hummed, raising his arms now to wrap them around Sora’s shoulders.

Sora shook his head, and slowly reached out to take the corner of Riku’s shirt in his fingers. “Nah. I don’t. But I just decided that it was now or never. I’m…tired of dancing around like—like I’m not itching to kiss your stupid face all the time. Like every minute. Or hold your hand for real, instead of just barely touching pinkies like a couple of weirdo losers.”

Riku hummed again. Sora tugged on his shirt. “Huh. You think I’m a weirdo loser, so you kissed me?” He grinned, and rubbed his chin into the parting of Sora’s hair. Definitely messed up a couple of those spikes.

“If you don’t stop making fun of me I might kiss you again to shut you the hell up.” Sora grumbled, rapping Riku’s hip with his knuckles. Riku laughed. “Uh…_can _I kiss you again?”

Riku shook his head, and Sora felt it against the top of his own. He frowned, his brow pinching in just a little, and raised his head to confront his best friend. What he didn’t realize was how terribly…wonderfully….delightfully close they were. He scrunched up his nose, hunched his shoulders to duck away, before Riku tightened his grip, effectively keeping Sora in close proximity.

“You got the first kiss,” Riku explained quietly. Even his cheeks were bright red. It wasn’t often Sora got to see him like this. “I want the next one. I-If you don’t mind.”

Sora’s shoulder’s relaxed. He smiled softly. “Do it then, jerk.”

Riku rolled his eyes. With gentle, calloused hands he cupped Sora’s cheeks, thumbing over the damp skin. He even took a moment to wipe the snot from his upper lip with the hem of his sleeve. It seemed like a sweet gesture at the time but when Sora thought about it later he would realize, with great embarrassment that he had probably actually only done so because he didnt want a taste of snot when he leaned in to kiss him. Sora closed his eyes, exhaled slowly. Riku tilted his head and craned his neck to make up for their difference in height, which Sora had had to compensate for by reaching up on his toed for moments earlier. When their lips touched, Sora thought he might actually have a heart attack.

He took hold of Riku’s hips and held him by his belt loops. And when the kiss was over, the world was spinning, and Sora could swear there were sparkles in the air. And that damn breeze again, making Riku look like some movie star romance. Making Sora want to grab him by his stupid pretty face and show him what he’s in for. And that was exactly what he did.

**Author's Note:**

> wow surprise no proof reading once again! I literally just write for fun please don't spear me and roast me alive
> 
> anyways,,,good happy boys. love them. im so glad they get married and grow old together at the end of kingdom hearts 3 thank you nomura


End file.
